Lexus LFA
The Lexus LF-A is a two seater supercar manufactured by Lexus. It is the second model to be introduced in Lexus' F Performance series after the Lexus IS-F and the first model of the LF line. The Lexus LFA is Lexus' first supercar ever made and the final product of the supercar project P280. It boasts a 72 degree bank angle 4.8 Litre V10 that produces 552hp, which allows a top speed of 202mph. The engine was co-developed with Yamaha, who also worked on the 1JZ-GTE straight-six. The Lexus LFA has a digital speedometer, which turns different colours depending on RPMs. 'Need for Speed: World' The Lexus LFA was added into the car dealership in Need for Speed: World on January 17th, 2012 as a Tier 3 vehicle. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a 'A' and 'S' Class vehicle. On the same date, it was made available for in-game cash. This variant was retired on December 14th, 2012, but was re-released on March 5th, 2013. The A Class variant is purchaseable for and has a 713 overall rating. The S Class variant is upgraded with Amerikon Speedsystems Street Tuned parts and has a 752 overall rating. It costs . The LFA is the most expensive in-game cash purchaseable vehicle alongside the 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302. It accelerates faster than the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 and Lotus Evora but lacks a powerful nitrous boost. Corners can be exited very quickly due to great traction and agile handling. The A Class variant has a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h). Players can use the LFA in all varieties of race events in the game successfully. It is very competitive in race tracks with numerous low-speed corners and hairpin turns. 'Special Variants' A "The Beast '12" variant was added to the game on February 7th, 2012 as the successor to the original Beast car of 2011. It was re-released on February 12th, 2012 for and retired on March 5th, 2013. It is customised with the LFA's body kit from The Run and has a similar red and black colour scheme to the Corvette Z06's. It is also equipped with Gromlen Race Tuned parts and 2-star Skill Mods. As a result it has a 769 overall rating, a S Class rating and a top speed of 222 mph (357km/h﻿). 'Shift 2 Unleashed' The Lexus LFA has made its first appearance in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern B car. It costs $250,000 and has a handling rating of 3.12 and performance index of 1100. 100 to 0 is possible in approximately 3 seconds. The Speedhunters Edition LFA is obtainable in the Speedhunters Pack DLC. In the game, the player is restricted to drive the Lexus LFA in two events; the Shanghai Yan'an Road Circuit Eliminator event and Hot Lap Gauntlet event of Riviera Port Boucle. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Lexus LFA is one of the few cars in The Run to be restricted to the PlayStation 3 release. PS3 players can drive the LFA after obtaining the Supercar Pack downloadable content. The LFA solely appears as a Tier 4 car, meaning no performance tuned edition models based on the car appear in the game. It can be modified with a body kit. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The LFA was revealed to be featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) during a gameplay demo at EA's 2012 Gamescom conference. It appears as an Exotic class vehicle, which is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted racer #7. It is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 8 in multiplayer. With an acceleration that is up to par with the Ford GT and the Audi R8 GT Spyder, the LFA is considered as one of the slowest Exotic cars. It can keep up with the fastest Sports class cars and competitive cars from other classes. The steering of the LFA can be easily controlled by the player, but feels sluggish in tight and sharp corners. The LFA might require modifications to compete against more powerful cars from the Most Wanted List. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile)' The Lexus LFA appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) iOS and Android releases as the #4 Most Wanted vehicle. The vehicle is under the alias of "HONEY" and can only be purchased after winning the event - Sweet Wheels. Media 'Gallery' Nfs world lexus lfa the beast 2012.jpg|Need for Speed: World (2012 Beast) NFSS2ULFA.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed shift2_unleashed_lexus_lfa_dusk.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) shift2_unleashed_lexus_lfa_speedhunters_day.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Speedhunters Edition) File:TheRun-image133754.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4) NFSMW2012LexusLFA.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Lexus LFA (Mobile).jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileLexusLFA7.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile - HONEY) 'Videos' Category:Cars Category:Lexus Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Supercar Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Japanese Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars Category:RWD Cars